marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybertek
Cybertek is a technology company with ties to HYDRA that developed Project Deathlok. History ]] In 1990, Cybertek made a prototype implant inside John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Cybertek created a cybernetic prosthetic leg, as part of their Project Deathlok, that Ian Quinn bought for ten million dollars to be delivered to him for Mike Peterson. To that end, Cybertek hired a private security team of mercenaries and former military personnel, led by Carlo Mancini, to protect it from S.H.I.E.L.D. while it was being transported in a train travelling from Verona to Zagreb. Coulson's Team boarded the train undercover in hopes that the security team does not discover them as they chase Quinn. Since Cybertek package cases are laced with tungsten polymer, a plan was formulated to track it to Quinn.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Phil Coulson and Melinda May realized that Cybertek linked most of their missions, so they went in disguise to find info on where the Centipede Project was hiding. They discovered that Cybertek only used hard files, not software, to store its information. After stealing all files pertaining to the Deathlok Project, it was discovered that John Garrett was the original Deathlok. Meanwhile, Garrett chose to abandon the Barbershop Headquarters of HYDRA in Havana, Cuba to move the Centipede Project to a new Cybertek facility in Miami, Florida. Ian Quinn was in Washington, D.C. in a meeting with representatives from the United States Armed Forces to have them tour the new facility which could build a thousand such soldiers on order. Cybertek developed an incentive program in which a person's relative would be held hostage and the said person would become an employee and work in a cubicle, handling a Centipede-enhanced soldier. Skye placed a Trojan Horse in the Coulson's Team Hard Drive she gave to Ward so that it would read all the Cybertek data and give her control of their system. When they finally activated the Trojan Horse, Coulson's Team took control over Centipede Soldiers. Skye took control over Cybertek while May fought Ward and any other resistant Cybertek employees. Skye was able to release the hostages of Cybertek's "Incentive Program" including Mike Peterson's son. After Quinn gave a tour of the New Mexico facility, Cybertek was defeated when Coulson's Team, aided by Nick Fury, killed Garrett and freed all of the hostages that were part of the incentive program.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Staff Facilities *Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, New Mexico *Cybertek Corporate Headquarters, Palo Alto, California *A Cybertek Facility in Miami, Florida Products *Cybertek Prosthetic Leg *Forearm Rocket Launcher *Dendrotoxin Grenade *Deathlok Soldiers Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Cybertek is a division of the Roxxon Corporation, responsible of the Deathlok Project that transformed Michael Collins into Deathlok. *In Ragtag, Phil Coulson uncovered the Cybertek files on the Deathlok program, he notes how the program goes back to the 1990s, a nod to the original Deathlok comic which was launched at the same time. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:HYDRA Category:Cybertek Category:Centipede Project Category:Companies